


Common Cause

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pirates, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which infamous Caribbean pirate "Buccaneer Barnes" and Captain Steve Rogers of the vesselAvenger, battle the British navy together in the Revolutionary War.





	Common Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a Drawesome challenge to draw and paint canon characters in a different historical era. Also as there aren't anywhere near enough pirate AUs yet, in Cap fandom.  
> Watercolours and fineliner marker.  
> No attempt at historical accuracy has been made in any aspect of this picture. :)

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/178305683315/common-cause-mific-captain-america-movies)


End file.
